fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pargos
Summary Pargos is a relevant character in Elemental Tales. He's an Ice Manipulator and Ignis' Brother. Power and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 4-B ' '''Powers and Abilities: 'Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (High; Mid-Godly overtime. Can regenerate from overtime and in battle if they have enough energy), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All elementals can interact with Essences if they're not bound to a body or the body has been weakened. Essences are similar to souls but exist on a true platonic level) Immunity (To Telepathy, Sealing, Reality Manipulation, Meta-Possession, , Paralysis Inducement, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability. Resistant to Super-Science Manipulation, Status Manipulation, Resistance Manipulation, Biological Manipulation Aether Manipulation, Damage Manipulation(Elementals don't have brains or organs like living creatures so their body is immune to most things that would affect living creatures), Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: '''Large Star Level, Solar System Level '(Should be Ignis's equal) Speed: '''MFTL+ '(Should be Ignis's equal) Durability: 'Multi Solar System Level '(Tanked Perseres Meteoric Detonation) Range: '''Standard Melee Range | InterGalactic Weakness: 'None Notable 'Equipment: ''' * '''Needle Rain: His Elemental Treasure, A Rapier that freezes an small area and Stops natural regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Absolute Zero: Creates an ice coffin over the area if their opponent completely freezing them. * Frost Barricade: Creates an ice barrier that is able to absorb shock. * Cold Blades: Creates Ice swords that can be transformed. * Cryo Sleep: when he's defeated or unconscious his body creates an Ice barrier around him that can defend against most attacks. * Ice Clone: Is able to create a clones that can follow commands but doesn't have any of his powers. * Icy Combo: He creates an Ice clone, Both of them have Ice Daggers then dashes his opponents striking then multiple times with his clone, Then appears behind them and the ice clone breakdown into Frost Missiles. * Frost Missiles: Creates Sharp Ice shards behind him that chases the opponents and when they explode they create Absolute Zero. * Needle Pierce: '''Uses his Elemental Treasure to charge and stab his opponents multiple times. * '''Frost Spikes: He can create a large amount of spikes to Pierce his opponent. * Glacier: An ultimate ability which turns the entry battlefield and anywhere Pargos goes into a world of Ice that Pargos controls. this ability consumes 2% of his energy a second meaning he can only have it active for 50s. While Glacier is active he gains the following abilities: * Ice domain: Is able to infinitely create clones to overwhelm the enemy. * Frost Titan: Multiple ice Giants come to attack. The ice Giants can shoot energy beams that follow their opponent. * Stellar Frost Cannon: Right before the time finishes the opponent is pinned down by multiple once clones and is hit with a beam that is so cold atoms explode when they come into contact with it. This beam is so formidable it can destroy multiple planets but once shot the user is rendered energy less for a day and is only used as a trump card. (Note: this technique doesn't require Glacier to activate but it's mostly only used when glacier is active.) Key: Base | Arctic Ruler